Eggs of Patience
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James has a fear of eggs and patience.


At the beginning of the year, James could have listed a number of fears. Now, he had two less- his fear of flour and his fear of Edward getting hurt.

Now, however, he still had a number of fears to face. This tale tells of how he overcame his fear of eggs, and the virtue of patience.

...

It was known to the engines about his fears, but he refused to tell them why he was afraid of them. He didn't care what anyone said; though Thomas, Edward and Percy were all especially supportive about the issue. He would be in need of their help one blazing autumn afternoon. It was unusually warm on Sodor and engines had to be quick about delivering goods that could spoil easily.

James was at Tidmouth with Edward and Thomas. Everyone else had something to do, but not them.

"Hmph! I wish Percy and Toby would hurry with the line maintenance!" Huffed Thomas. "I'm bored!"

"Now Thomas, you do need to be patient." Edward chided.

The red engine next to him immediately stiffened.

"Oh sorry, James," apologized Edward, wincing. "I forgot not to say that."

"Ah so there are some engines here! Boomed the Fat Controller. I need one of you to deliver eggs to Farmer McColl's farm! Who will do it?"

James shrunk back into his shed nervously.

"James, I'll get you to do it!"

"Oh why not me sir?" Asked Edward quickly, hoping to save his friend the dreaded fate that had just been laid out for him.

"Edward, I asked James to do it." Sir Topham Hatt reminded him sternly.

"Well he is slow and careful sir. He could do the job." Thomas pitched in.

"Not with eggs-Edward's too slow and you forget to _go_ slow a lot of the time. Now the both of you can pipe down. James is delivering those eggs and he will do it immediately!"

The Fat Controller stormed off not happy with Edward or Thomas- particularly the former.

"Sorry James." Said the blue tank engine sympathetically.

"Looks like you will have to do the job." Added Edward gently.

"I'm not going!" Protested the red engine. "I refuse! I decline!"

"You must do it!" Said the older blue engine firmly. "We'll help you through it James, but you must do what you're told!"

...

James had to wait at Wellsworth for Farmer McColl to arrive from a market nearby. He didn't like it- e could feel his nerves channel into tiny waves of panic which rolled off his boiler.

"Easy does it James," Edward encouraged "Don't think about being patient- just focus on me, okay?"

"Alright Old Iron!" James said snappishly.

The old engine ignored the comment- James was trying to find a way to channel out his phobia but Edward wanted to ensure that his friend was positive in doing it.

"Just count the people that pass by," He suggested "or see how many stations you can remember in your head."

"Okay." James replied. He decided to count how many people went past him.

...

Farmer McColl arrived as soon as James reached eight, oddly enough.

Sorry James took me a while to pack up the eggs." He explained. I'm taking these back to my farm now to ensure they get used up."

"Okay." The red engine had to wait whilst the eggs were loaded, so this time, he ran through a list of stations before the guard's whistle blew shrilly.

Edward whistled goodbye as James pulled out of the station.

He had faced one fear.

But would Thomas be capable of pulling off the other half of their plan?

...

"Come on James!"

Halfway through their journey, James had panicked about being near eggs, and had stopped, pleading to be uncoupled.

"James, come on! Eggs are nothing to be afraid of!"

"How would you know?" Asked James.

"Because I had an accident with them once! I was covered in eggs whilst at Edward's Branch Line and it did get stuck to my boiler. But it came off and it didn't hurt me." He assured.

"Really?

"Yes! But your eggs are inside their crates. They can't get you."

There was a pause

"You're right Thomas- they can't get me! Now I should get these to the farm."

"Be quick James! But don't break any!" He added teasingly

James laughed and set off for the farm.

...

"James I am impressed with your work today. You got all those eggs to Farmer McColl's farm safely and without them going off. Well done. Now I 'd better get home- Lady Hatt's making egg and chips tonight."

James, Edward and Thomas chuckled.

"Thank you guys," James told the two blue engines. "You helped me with my fears."

"You're welcome James." Was the response both Edward and Thomas replied.

From then on, the red engine found it a lot easier to face patience and eggs.


End file.
